Princess meet Vampire
by NikolasTime
Summary: Primero tomo un poco de mi sin permiso. No pregunto y me lo arrebato. Decidí dejarlo pasar, pero aun molesta con ella. Sin embargo, no esperaba que días después ella volviera pidiendo mas, mas y mas.
1. Princess meet Vampire

¿Oliwis?

Ne... ¿Hola?

Si, un hola seria lo mejor.

Pues bien, si me digne a escribir una historia después de todo un año, lo cual se torno como unas pseudo-vacaciones para mi.

¿Como han estado lectores? ¿Todo bien?

Espero que no :3

En fin, volví a Fanfiction por que un día de aburrimiento se me ocurrió abrir mi ya olvidada y envejecida cuenta de Fanfiction, y veo que tengo un mensaje en inbox diciendo que había plagiado uno de mis fics. Luego de tomar las medidas necesarias, me dije "¿Por que no volver a escribir fics?". Luego de una gran batalla entre si y no, me quede con el si. En resumen, damas y caballeros, esta es la razón por la que volví a escribir. Algo estúpida en verdad.

Si puedo encontrar a mis antiguos lectores de nuevo, soy feliz. Y mas feliz soy aun al conocer a nueva gente y lectores que le guste mi historia.

Por cierto, este historia va a ser corta, ya que es algo bobo empezar con un fic de 13, 14 capítulos, así que con una historia corta de uno capítulos supongo que bastaría para empezar :3

Espero que le guste esta mini-historia que escribir para empezar y como solía decir:

En fin, sin mas preámbulos, mi nuevo fic... "Princess meet Vampire"

Espero que lo disfrutéis...

* * *

¡Es un gran reino, Princesa! ¡Debería estar orgullosa!

Muchas gracias. Los habitantes aquí se esfuerzan para dejar al reino en estas condiciones

¡Ni una mota de polvo!

¡Nunca vi unas calles tan limpias!

Cuanto... Ufff... Estuve esperando este día. Al fin llego el día por el que tanto luche y me esforcé: El día de Revisión.

¿No sabéis de que hablo?

Cada tres años, la Comisión reguladora del Reino de OOO hace su revisión para ver si cada reino esta organizado. La limpieza y pulcritud del mio es una toque que yo decidí agregar, ya que luego de 269 años invicta, no puedo arriesgarme en perder mi titulo como "Princesa"

Oh, me presento: Bonnibel Bubblegum, princesa de Dulce Reino. Y actualmente en mi mandato numero 270, no pienso dejar de ser una princesa, por lo menos por 3 años mas.

Lo sabia, sabia que era imposible que alguien pudiera evitarlo. Si mis cálculos no fallan, cada centímetro de mi reino están limpio, pulcro cual patena y sereno como el mar.

Caminaba junto a ellos, recibiendo sus elogios y sonriendo en respuestas. Deseaba que obviaran los detalles y decidieran darme el titulo por 3 años mas. Pero siempre han sido así de persistentes. Hasta que cada casa, puente y negocio en Dulce Reino no fuera revisado pertinentemente, no se hirian.

Bien... Francamente ¿Cuanto pueden tardar?

Princesa...

¿Umh? ¿Que sucede?

¿No es ese uno de sus habitantes?

Ciertamente, era una de los nuestros, pero estaba tan sumido en un terror y el horror que me costo diferenciarlo.

Hey, Chet... ¡WOW! ¡Hey, CHET. DETENTE!

Me costo frenarlo, el no quería aflojar la marcha. Pero... ¿Por que estará tan asustado? Como lo agarre, lo empuje lejos del comisionado. Poseo un gran instinto, y me estaba gritando que todo esto no haría quedar bien parado al Dulce Reino.

¡P-Princ...PRINCESA! ¡COMISIONADO! ¡SALGAN RAPIDO DE AQUI! ¡ANTES DE QUE OCURRA UNA CALAMIDAD!

¡Chet! - Dije - ¡Dime que sucede!

¡Un monstruo, Princesa! - Dijo Chet ¡Un monstruo horrible!

Dulce Princesa, ¿Algún problema? - Dijo el Jefe del Comisionado

¡Ahh! S...señor C...comisionado - Dije, escondiendo a Chet detrás mio - N...no sucede nada.

¡Glob! Estaba sudando por el nerviosismo, y como si fuera poco, temblaba como una gelatina. No podía mas, no podía permitir que un inconveniente tan banal como este interfiriera en mi mandato.

Se...¡SEÑORES!. ¿P...porque n...no toman un café en nuestra tienda?

¿Ca-fe? - Pregunto uno de los de la comisión

S..si... Tenemos el mejor café de OOO. Por favor, se los suplico. Tómense un café

No soy buena actuando, mas aun con Chet dándome patadas en la espalda, sudando como una cerda y temblando. Pero mis dotes de actriz sirvieron de algo por que el Comisionado primero desconfío, pero luego optaron por un café. Con un "Bien, nos vemos luego" se despidieron. Me sentí aliviada cuando se fueron. Sea quien sea o sea lo que sea esa cosa, le faltan años de practica para quitarme mi puesto. Deje a Chet llorando en el suelo y empecé a caminar al foco del problema.

¿Que que paso con Chet? Eso no importa ahora, luego veré que puedo hacer por el.

Pasos... Y gritos. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en la plaza central del Dulce Reino. Todos estaban allí, rodeando a la amenaza con sus cuerpos.

Me abrí paso entre tantas cabezas y cuerpos que me empujaban, hasta llegar al problema.

Nunca vi un problema tan manso. Es increíble que todos están tan asustados por algo que no se mueve ni emite ningún sonido.

¡Princesa! ¡¿Que demonios cree que esta haciendo?! ¡Esa cosa va a matarla!

Era cierto, no sabia que era esa cosa. Si era dañina o no era un misterio para mi, pero ¿Que mas podría hacer?

Era yo, o mi titulo. Y lo segundo no esta a discucion. Tengo que desacerme de esta cosa y rápido.

La toque. Solo se movió un poco y no hizo nada mas. Los arboles allí llenaban de sombra el lugar, así que no pude ver su rostro.

¡Vamos...Emh..."Cosa". ¡NO TIENES QUE ESTAR AQUI! - Dije, dándole un empujón con mis botas.

La "Cosa" volvió a voltear su cuerpo, pero esta vez me tomo una de mis piernas y la encerró con sus brazos. Y por desgracia, el agarre era muy fuerte.

Veía mi sueño de que esto se solucionara rápido desvanecerse. Pero no tenia forma de pensar en eso. La "Cosa" acerco sus dientes a mi pie y sin mas, lo mordió.

¡Por Glob! ¡QUE DOLOR!. Y esa no fue una mordida normal. Es mas, sin mentir, digo que sentí como si una aguja se clavara en mi pierna.

¡¿PRINCESA?! ¡EL MONSTRUO HIZO DAÑO A LA PRINCESA! ¡MATENLO!

Esta "Cosa" soltó mi pierna y se dio vuelta de nuevo. Una vez cómodo, suspiro y dijo:

_"Muy dulce"_

Mire a mi pierna para ver si era muy grave el daño... Y grata sorpresa me lleve cuando vi que...

¡A MI PIERNA LE FALTABA UN PEDAZO!

Intente caminar hacia atrás, pero al no tener mi pierna completa, trastabille y caí al suelo. Miraba horrorizada a esa cosa, sin embargo, no podía retroceder mas. Y aunque mi vida estuviera en juego, no dejaría a esa cosa hacerlo que quisiera. Lamentablemente, mi cuerpo no respondía y solo me limite a observar a la cosa. Ahora se estaba levantando y viniendo hacia mi. Tenia mucho cabello... Tanto que no podía ver su cara, razón de sobra para tenerle miedo.

¡P...pero, no debo tener miedo! ¡MI TITULO ESTA EN JUEGO!

Con voz temblorosa y algo desconfiada grite:

¡¿Q...que de...monios eres?!

...

Yo...soy...

¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Marceline... Marceline Abbader, la Reina Vampiro. Un gusto, quejosa.

Esbozo una sonrisa siniestra, mostrando la larga hilera de dientes con los que profano parte de mi pierna

¡DULCE PRINCESA! ¡TENGA CUIDADO! EL COMISIONADO HA ESTADO BUSCANDO A ESTA RUFIANA!

El Comisionado ya estaba aquí. Ya habían visto todo y era imposible darse por aludida. Es el fin, ya esta.

Ya podría despedirme de mi titulo de Princesa... Edemas, debería plantearme donde voy a vivir ahora, ya que es mas que obvio que el Comisionado no me iba a dejar seguir residiendo en Dulce Reino.

La chica de blanco se levanto, movió su pelo que le estorbaba la cara sobre su hombro y desapareció en un santiamén. Mientras las enfermeras y doctores del Castillo venían a asistirme, yo no podía cambiar mi cara y mucho menos reaccionar con lo que había pasado.

¿Quien era esa chica?

Pose mis manos en mis mejillas y estaban ardiendo. Uno de los encargados me hizo notar que estaba muy ruborizada. Le dije que fue por el calor del momento, pero hasta yo misma cuestionaba eso.

Probablemente la vampiresa no vuelva. Y si era así, aun mejor. No quería volver a verla, oírla. No quería sentirla cerca de mi nunca mas.

No quiero que me vuelva a pasar algo como esto.

Toque de nuevo mis mejillas, que no paraban de arder. Pense en aquel monstruo y me recoste finalmente en la camilla...

Ojala nunca me pase de nuevo...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	2. Princess kisses Vampire

¡Oliwis! \o/

(¿La gente sigue usando "oliwis"?. Ñe... me da igual, yo lo sigo usando)

Se, se... Se que publique esta historia un miercoles. Usando un poco la cabeza, es poco etico que publique el segundo capitulo un martes, pero no podia soportarlo. El capitulo #3 si lo publicare cuando deba.

Bien, no tengo nada mas que decir. Quizás publique otras dos historias pero eso lo veremos luego. Primero, tengo que terminar esta.

Sin mas preámbulos, el segundo capitulo de "Princess meet Vampire"...

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Soy yo, la princesa del Dulce Reino: Bonnibel Bubblegum I.

¡Así es! ¡Sigo siendo una princesa!. Luego de que el comisionado lo pensara detenidamente, decidió dejarme con el titulo, ya que la Reina de los Vampiros estuviera aquí no era algo que yo haya preparado ni previsto. Contenta, no hice mas que disfrutar mi corta estancia en el Dulce Hospital, esperando ansiosamente volver a ocupar mi cargo y ayudar a mis habitantes...

¿Que?

¿Mi pierna?

Ah, pues bien. La Doctora Helado me recompuso la parte dañada con bio-masa. Pero debo guardar reposo hasta que ambas bio-masas se fundan entre si. Pasado eso, ya podre volver a mis actividades normales como Princesa.

Mi rutina era simple y para nada estresante. Por las mañana dormía hasta las 8, me levantaba para hacer algún tipo de ejercicio con la pierna para que mejore. Después de eso, venia una de las enfermeras a traerme algo para almorzar. Nada extremadamente elaborado, en realidad. Casi siempre una dona y algún batido de fresas o de banana. Luego de almorzar, dormía y despertaba a las 7 para el chequeo médico. Cenaba y seguía durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

Ahora, según el reloj de la pared, son las 7:58. Y sin falta, a la misma hora de siempre, una enfermera me ayudo a levantarme y sentarme en una silla de ruedas y llevarme con la Doctora.

-¿Como se encuentra hoy, Princesa? - Dijo.

-Bien, ya casi no siento dolor.

-Bien Princesa. Hoy vamos a hacer unos ejercicios algo difíciles. ¿Usted va poder hacerlos?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Bien, primero levántese de la silla.

No me costo mucho. Trastabille un poco al mantenerme derecha, algo que la Doctora Helado me hizo notar. Luego no tuve mayor problema para estar de pie.

-Bien Princesa. Camine por la sala un poco por favor.

Camine, arrastrando un poco la pierna, pero no como antes de todo el tratamiento. Caía constantemente y no podía mantenerme de pie. Ni siquiera podía caminar

-Parece en una pierna, por favor.

Alze mis dos brazos y levante mi pie sano. Dure tres minutos, pero hubiera durado mas a no ser que una fuerte ventisca entro por la ventana de la sala. Caí de rodillas sin hacerme mayor daño.

\- ¡Princesa! ¿Esta bien?

\- Esto... Estoy bie... ¡AHHHHHHHH!

\- ¡PRINCESAA!

Tras la ráfaga, sentí algo que me paso muy cerca de la cara y me hizo un rasguño en la mejilla. No era nada grave. Me hice heridas mas graves jugando de niña. Aun así, la Doctora Helado grito a los cuatro vientos como una desquiciada.

Conseguí ponerme de pie de nuevo, pero ya tenia a la Doctora y a diez enfermeras alrededor mio asegurándose que este bien. Toque mi mejilla, y aun la sangre escurría, pero poco me importaba esa sustancia rosa que deslizaba por mis dedos. Mi pregunta era...

¿Por que me había cortado? No había jeringas ni utensilios de quirófano allí. Imposible que se hayan volado con el viento.

Luego de "semejante" accidente, la Doctora decidió suspender la sesión de ejercicios, por lo que estuve 4 horas sin hacer nada.

* * *

Luego de este "incidente", volví a mi cama y espere mi almuerzo. Para tratar la herida basto una bandita, así que ahora tenia una en mi mejilla, que me molestaba cada vez que quería sonreír, hablar o hacer algo con la cara.

Doce del mediodía y la enfermera llego con una bandeja con unas cuantas donas y una batido de fresas. Pregunte por que el almuerzo hoy era tan generoso, y me dijo que era pedido de la Doctora. Seguramente, ella pensó que había perdido mucha energía y que necesitaba recuperarla. No me costaba mucho entender las razones de la Doctora, pero aun así esto era demasiado.

Sin mas, se fue y yo empecé a comer, pero luego de comer dos o tres donas, ya estaba llena. Deje mi bandeja en la mesita a mi izquierda e intente dormir un poco. Si mis cálculos no fallan, despertaría con el llamado de la enfermera para hacer el chequeo diario.

* * *

"_Chiclosa"_

-Déjame. Es mi pierna. La uso a diario.

"_Dame un poco. No seas mala"_

-Pero, tengo miedo de...

"_Shhh..."_

"_No tengas miedo, Princesa."_

"_Yo estoy aquí"_

"_Vamos, solo un poquito"_

\- Hey, no te dije que podías hacerlo. Por favor vete.

"_Ya que estoy aquí.¿Por que no me dejas probar un poco?"_

-No quiero que me lastimes. ¡Vete de aquí!

"_Ya es tarde, Chiclosa"_

"_Buen..."_

"_...Pro-ve-cho"_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Menudo sueño! Glob, fue horrible. Nunca tuve una pesadilla tan horrible.

Me levante tirando todo lo que había en mi mesita de luz. No había terminado de comer las donas y ni siquiera pude probar el batido.

¡Cierto! El batido. Ahora debe estar todo en el suelo. Mejor llamo a una enfermera para que lo lim...

Mire al suelo, pero no encontré mas que donas y migajas en el suelo. También los cristales del vaso, pero fuera de eso, estaba completamente limpio. Aun así, no pude ni mojar los labios en el batido.

-¡Princesa! ¡¿Que fue ese ruido?!

-Oh. Emh, lo siento. Tire la comida al suelo.

\- Descuide, ahora limpiare.

Empezó a juntar los cristales y las donas con la escoba. Vio los cristales y me pregunto:

-¿Y que tal estuvo el batido, Princesa?

\- ¿Batido? Si ni siquiera pude probarlo. Puede ser que alguien del personal entro y se lo haya tomado mientras dormía.

\- Jeje... Eso es imposible, Su Majestad. Nadie tiene acceso a esta sala durante estas horas. Orden de la Doctora.

\- ¿Entonces... por que no había batido?

\- ¿No lo sabe? Probablemente se lo halla tomado y no lo recuerde

\- Emh...No, no fue así.

Sabia que no fue así. Yo no tome mi batido, estoy muy segura de ello. Si estaba mas que satisfecha con las donas.

\- Siga durmiendo, ¿Si, Princesa?

\- Pero... El batido.

\- Si quiere en la merienda le traigo otro. Por favor ahora descanse.

No tenia sentido ponerme a protestar frente a una enfermera, sabiendo que soy la única que cree o que sabe que no me había tomado el batido. Decidí dejarlo como una de las cosas de la vida sin explicación. No tenia nada que hacer, así que me dormí.

* * *

Y así pasaron las semanas. Yo ya me encontraba totalmente recuperada y ya volví a mi cargo. Todos los habitantes me saludaban y sonreían al ver que ya me habían dado el alta. Momentos de felicidad como este hacen que paulatinamente me olvide de los diferentes incidentes que ocurrieron en el hospital.

Trato de no pensar en ellos, así que mejor ni se los digo.

Era la tarde de mi día numero seis fuera del Hospital, y me encontraba en mi laboratorio. Impaciente como estaba de volver al trabajo, me encargue de todos y cada uno de los problemas de los habitantes, y para la tarde, ya estaba aburrida y sin nada que hacer...

-Ufff...

Odiaba no tener trabajo, solo me eche en mi mesa de trabajo y pensé. ¿Pensar?... Si, pensé que diablos podría hacer ahora. ¿Causarles problemas a la Dulce Gente para luego solucionarlos?

No, eso seria poco ético.

Mi rata de laboratorio me saludaba desde el cristal, golpeándolo. Yo sonreí y me quede viéndola un rato mas. Pero luego de estar 3 minutos así Ciencia se volteo y siguió golpeando el vidrio pero en otra dirección. A la misma nada. Además, emitía una irritante chirrido, y sabia lo que significaba eso. Estaba o asustada o enojada.

¿Enojada? ¿Le habré hecho algo?

Golpee el cristal varias veces intentando llamar su atención, pero ella seguía expectante, mirando el punto vacío en el cuarto.

\- Oye Ciencia, ¿Estas bien?

En ese momento, Ciencia se cayo de espaldas y en cuanto estuvo de pie, se arrincono en la pecera.

\- ¿Que le estará pasando? ¡Oye Ciencia!

"_Deber ser tu cara rosa, boba"_

¿Que es esto? Siento algo que me toca el hombro. Algo frío y...y...

muerto.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

\- Hey ¿Que te pasa? ¿Nunca antes habías visto a un vampiro?

-Ma...mar...ma...mar... ¡MARCELINEE!

\- Bravo Chiclosa, parece que recuerdas mi nombre.

No...No... ¡NO!. No puede ser, ella era la una persona a la cual no quería ver. Sigo diciendo que la odio, la odio, la odio... ¡LA ODIO!...

P...pe...pero... ¿Que hace aquí?

\- ¡VETE! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

\- Oy...¿Que pasa con esa forma de tratar a tus invitados?

\- ¡POR TU CULPA CASI PIERDO MI REINO!

\- ¿Pero lo perdiste?

\- Emh, no...Pero.

\- ¿Entonces de que te quejas?

No sabia que decirle así que calle. Estuvimos así varios minutos, y luego pregunte:

\- ¿Que quieres aquí?

Quizás sea idea mía o algo así, pero el rostro de la vampiresa se torno rojo vivo.

\- ¿Puedo ser franca?

\- Anda.

\- Q...quie...quiero... otro pedazo... de ti

…

…

…

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿O...o...tro pedazo de mi?!

\- La ultima vez que estuve aquí, me lleve un...un poco de tu pierna ¿Verdad?

\- Emh, si... Así es.

No pude evitar sonar algo molesta allí, pero aun así, tenia razones de sobra para estar molesta y enojada con ella... Osea ¡ES MI PIERNA! ¡LA USO A DIARIO!

\- M...me g...gustaria probar... U...un poco mas.

Casi me postra en una silla de ruedas de por vida. ¿Y ahora tengo que darle un poco mas?. Esta loca si cree que cumpliré sus demandas.

\- Este... ¡NO...NO TE DIGO QUE ME DEJES TU PIERNA O ALGO ASI! ¡Me...me conformo con algo de cabello!

-No. No te voy a dar eso.

\- ¿E...eh?

\- No te voy a dar nada por que tu no eres una buena persona. Casi pierdo mi titulo por ti y aun así vienes a pedirme favores... ¿Quien te crees que eres?

\- Tu superior...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Exacto, yo soy reina y tu una princesa. Supongo que sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?

\- Tch...Si.

Era cierto, si bien ella no tienen palabra en el Dulce Reino, ella era jerárquicamente hablando superior a mi.

\- Pero descuida. No usare mi titulo para quitarte algo tuyo... ¿Que...que te parece si hacemos un trato?

\- Un...¿trato?

\- Sip... Tu me das algo y yo te doy algo. ¿Que te parece?

\- Mira, es que yo...

-Y...yo solo pido un poco de cabello.

\- ¿Y tu que me vas a dar?

\- Primero el cabello.

Si aun protestara con cada fibra de mi ser, saldría perdiendo. Ella es un ser atemorisante, y además de ser un titulo mas alto que yo. No podía decir nada de nada, mas que volverme sumisa y responder a su demanda.

Pero, pensándolo bien, esta vez debía darle cabello, no una pierna, así. que no suponía nada perjudicial para mi. Y como si fuera poco, iba a obtener algo a cambio.

Con mas pro que contras accedí a darle un poco de mi cabello. Tome de las puntas y corte un pedazo no muy grande. Lo mire y se lo entregue.

\- Muy bien, Chiclosa. Gracias.

\- ¿Y mi parte del trato?

\- Oh, cierto...

"_Cierra los ojos"_

\- Pero si los cierro, te escaparas

"_Descuida, no lo haré"_

\- Me ¿lo prometes?

"_Lo juro"_

\- Biieenn... Aquí voy.

Cerré mis ojos y espere la recompensa de mi cabello. Tenia miedo, eso si. La Reina de los Vampiros es alguien a quien deberías temer. Yo me encontraba completamente indefensa, y aun así, cerré mis ojos y espere que no me mordiera ni me quitara otra parte de mi.

\- Y...¿bien?

\- E...estoy...estoy en eso ¿Si?

\- Oh...Bien, espero.

¿Que estará preparando? ¿Sera algo lindo?

\- ¿E...estas lista?

\- Emh...S...si

\- B...bien... Uno...dos... tres

No sabia que sentir... Mas bien, no sabia que estaba sintiendo. Algo frío pero a las vez dulce circulaba por mis labios. Algo... ¡ALGO SE ESTA METIENDO DENTRO MI! ¡Agh! Es..esta tocando... ¡Esta...tocando mi lengua?

Por Glob...¿Que es esta sensación? Sentía como ese algo bailaba a la par con mi lengua. Se tocaban, y luego se alejaban, para volver tocarse. ¡Por Glob, QUE ASCO!

No podía mas, me estaba acalorando. No podía seguir con los ojos cerrados... N...no podía mas...

Y los abrí.

La Reina Vampiro estaba sobre mi, apoyando su frente sobre la mía y juntando nuestros labios. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y las mías también. Estaba acariciando mi cabello, pero no buscaba arrancarme otro pedazo. Mis piernas... Mis piernas no dejaban de temblar y poco a poco se iban doblegando, hasta que ella y yo terminamos arrodilladas en el suelo, aun sin terminar de... Espera

¿Que estábamos haciendo?

Pasaron un par de minutos y al final, Marceline se despego de mi. Ambas estabamos todas sudadas y acaloradas.

\- ¿Q...qu...que fue eso?

Mire a Marceline, que váyase a saber por que, estaba escupiendo al suelo. ¿Que le pasaba?

\- Aghhh... M...¡Pfffff!...¡Muy dulce!

\- ¡Por favor no hagas eso. Que asco!

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan...

\- ¿Yo soy que?

\- Empalagosa. Eres empalagosa.

\- Hey... ¿Así? Pues... tu... no...

\- Dime una cosa, Chiclosa

"_¿Te gusto?"_

No sabia que responder si ni siquiera sabia que había pasado aquí.

\- N...no lo se... No se que hicimos...

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Es...eso. Ya sabes... Lo que acabamos... de hacer...

\- ¿Besarnos?

\- Bes...¿arnos? ¿Qu...Que es eso?

\- ¿No sabes lo que es besar a alguien?

\- Por...por favor no...no me mires así. Mis padres eran m...muy cuidadoso con lo que yo aprendia.

\- Glob, que idiota.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Cuando besas a alguien... Quiere decir... ¿Que lo amas, creo?

Espera un momento. Recapitulando, Marceline me beso, el beso debe ser algún tipo de ritual en la tierra que ocurre cada año en el que se juran amor o algo así. Eso quiere decir... ¿Qu...que ella... esta enamorada de mi?

\- Uff...No se por que me molesto en explicarte. Lee un poco ¿Quieres?

\- E...espera... ¿T...tu estas... ena?

Marceline se dio la vuelta y se paro en el marco de la ventana. Saludo con toda la descortesía que podía y salio volando. ¡Diablos! No pude preguntarle si había hecho un ritual de amor conmigo... ¿O solo estaba jugando conmigo?

Recosté mi cabeza en el suelo y mire por la ventana por la que se había ido. Ya no estaba acalorada,ya mis mejillas volvían a ser rosa. Mi pasión, devuelta era un iceberg.

Me voltee y mire al techo... Respire hondo y susurre:

"_Mi primer beso ¿Eh?"_

* * *

_Si, se muy bien que ¾ de la historia son completamente inútiles o mas bien parece que no tiene sentido, pero los que tienen el cerebro mas despierto entenderán las pequeñas pistas que hay (Venga, ni que sea tan difícil). Oh, y por cierto, lo siento por poner lo interesante en el final (Siento aburriros tanto, en serio). En fin, este es el ante ultimo capitulo de "Princess meet Vampire". El próximo miércoles publicare el capitulo final, así. que estar atentos a mis actualizaciones._

_ Como siempre, gracias por leer. Si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia, opinión o critica hacia la historia o hacia mi forma de escribir, son bien recibidas. Dejen reviews, fav, follow y ¡Nos leemos luego!_

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aquí son de su autoría._


	3. Princess loves Vampire

¡Hola gente! ¿Como están?

Si, ya se que es tarde para publicar. Tendría que haberlo hecho hace 2 días, pero sin querer formatee mi ordenador y perdí todo lo que tenia. Por lo tanto, me pase estos días descargando todo el anime y el manga que perdí. Además, y además, me pareció genial publicar el ultimo capitulo de esta historia en San Valentín.

Y eso, nada mas.

Como esta historia termina, me gustaría mantener activa aun mi cuenta, por lo cual, estas son algunas de las historias que publicare la semana que viene.

* * *

Se que lo prometí antes de irme, pero ahora que tengo tiempo y ganas, escribiré la continuación de "Mis días de Oficina". Para quien no lo allá leído, la historia aun sigue en mi profile. Supongo, que la publicare un lunes o martes, depende de mi estado.

* * *

Iniciare una nueva historia llamada "Como conquistar a tu princesa". No quiero revelar nada por ahora, pero se que la publicare un miércoles.

* * *

Seguramente haga un crossover sobre dos animes, aunque tengo una idea mas o menos borrosa, o me decido por cual. Se publicara un viernes. Por sobre de tiempo libre, decidí y si ustedes me acompañan, hacer una juego o novela visual de todos los fics de anime (Anifics me gusta mas). Lo cierto es que se un poco sobre programación en java y phyton, pero todavía no tengo nada "en serio" sino que solo juegos basura para probar los comandos. Me parece una perfecta ocasión para utilizar lo que aprendí. En todo caso, ustedes deciden.

* * *

En fin, espero no haberlos aburrido y sin mas preámbulo, el capitulo final de "Princess meet Vampire": Princess loves Vampire.

Espero que lo disfrutéis...

* * *

Tome a bien el consejo de Marceline y leí un poco del tema. Me parecía abrumante y sorprendente de todo lo que me había perdido en mi vida. El amor era una cosa... algo así. Todavía no lo se muy bien. Tendría que enamorarme de alguien para saberlo con exactitud.

Así es, nunca me he enamorado y mi primer beso fue anoche. Imaginádselo. A lo mejor, estuve enamorada de mi trabajo, pero no creo que eso cuente como amor.

La ventana por la que la vampiresa se fue ayer seguía abierta, mire por ella y me perdí en ese marco y las cortinas. Su piel blanca, su cabello negro... ¿Eran lindos?

Quizás, no lo sabia.

Los libros siempre me servían cuando tenia una duda, pero hoy me dejaron extrañamente insatisfecha. Seguía teniendo dudas, y esas dudas planteaban otras dudas que retumbaban en mi cabeza. Y los libros en mi cuarto seguían apilandose altos como columnas. Asustaba que una de ellas cayera encima mio. Además, ya me tire cinco horas aquí metida. Decidí darme un descanso y tomar un poco de aire.

Afuera estaba soleado, los niños y habitantes caminaban por las aceras, sin ninguna preocupación en su mente. Parejas, amándose. ¿Como demonios hacían? Se toman de las manos, se besan... se "abrazan", y lo hacen con total naturalidad. No llego a entender.

Me senté en una banca y mire el parque. Y si, seguían llegando parejas y salían, como si de un anden se tratase. Ya me molestaba un poco, pero no podía prohibírselos por mucho que quisiera.

Uffff... Como quisiera que alguien... me explicara que era el amor. No había nadie que supiera exactamente que era el amor. Por lo que he analizado, supongo que cada quien lo vive como quiere...o puede.

Yo, por supuesto, no se como vivirlo, ni sentirlo, ni nada. Ahora bien, me gustaría que una alma caritativa me explique... Daría lo que fuera, hasta mi castillo entero por que alguien...

Espera...

¿Podrá ser?...

Ya lo tengo ¡ES TAN SIMPLE! ¡QUE LA GENTE ME EXPLIQUE QUE ES EL AMOR!

Debería publicar en todo OOO una búsqueda del "amor". Quien pueda definir mejor el amor, se llevara el premio gordo. Si yo misma no podía buscar el significado del amor, bien los demás podrían hacerlo por mi... ¡ES PERFECTO!

Uffff...

Ellos...sabrán decirme.

* * *

Para las 2 horas, ya se había difundido la palabra por todo OOO. Habitantes de todos y cada uno de los reinos emigraron hacia el Dulce Reino, donde yo, expectante, esperaba al héroe o heroína que me sacara de semejante duda... Luego de que el Reino entero se haya convertido en una fila gigante, di la orden de que empezaran a entrar personas.

En el calor de cuando se me ocurrió la idea no pensé que era una idea tan mal organizada. Además, era obvio que alguien iba a venir con malas intenciones. Pero creo saber cuales mienten y cuales no, solo espero no equivocarme.

Sin mas, empezó la odisea. Llegaron gente del todo el mundo, y el mundo alberga a gente bastante extraña, debo decir. Gente que lo único a lo que miraban era la recompensa, trayendo conceptos del amor casi tan burdos como ellos.

"El amor es lo que sientes por ese nuevo televisor"

"El amor es la vida de la naturaleza de Glob"

"El amor es lo que harías por una recompensa"

¿Veis? Conceptos burdos.

Después de haber escuchado ya 58 personas, mis ganas de seguir allí disminuía, y me arrepentía de haber tenido esta idea. No conseguía llegar a nada con tantas personas vanidosas y tacañas.

Luego de que una niñita de 6 años me viniera a explicar sobre amor, levante mi mano y dije "Siguiente" pero era obvio que de muy mala gana. Pero cuando lo dije, afuera se formo un alboroto...

La gente gritaba, insultaban y empujaban para pasar primero. Lo cierto es que yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerle algún daño al foco del problema.

Marceline Abadder, la reina de los vampiros estaba allí, esperando su turno para concursar.

\- ¡LO LAMENTO, PERO TU NO PUEDES PASAR!

\- ¡ESO MISMO! ¡BANDIDA!

\- ¡DEVUELVELE A LA PRINCESA LO QUE ES SUYO!

\- Ayy...No fastidien ¿Quieren?

\- ¡ERES UNA!

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya puedo pasar?

\- Lo siento, señora, pero no creo que nuestra Princesa quiera ve...

\- Marceline Abadder... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

\- Oh, Chiclosa. Vine a ganar esto.

Me levante y fui a confrontarla. Ya de por si esto era aburrido, y si esta tonta venia a alentar todo, seria mejor que se vaya...

\- No vengas a molestar. Esto es muy importante.

\- No he venido por eso. Yo tengo la respuesta.

¿L...la respuesta? ¿E...ella sabe lo que es el amor?

\- ¿Princesa? ¿Que hacemos?

\- Déjenla pasar. Sera una concursante mas.

Me di media vuelta y me volví a sentar en mi trono. Las pesadas puertas de caramelo se cerraron y quedamos Marceline y yo en el cuarto...

\- Wow... ¿A que rey mataste para tener un lugar así?

\- A...al grano, Vampiresa. ¿Tienes lo que busco?

\- Que boba. No vendría con las manos vacías hasta aquí. Pero...

\- Eh... ¿Pero?

\- Todo tiene su precio. Si me entiendes.

\- ¿Y que hay de l...la recompensa?

\- No quiero dinero. Tu deberías saber lo que quiero.

¿Devuelta?

\- Bien, lo tendrás, en tanto me digas...

\- Pero antes, tengo una pregunta. ¿A que viene todo esto?

\- ¿El que?

\- Esto del amor. ¿Para que lo quieres?

\- Veras... anoche.

\- O...h, si... Veras, emh, lo siento.

\- Yo no sabia lo que era besarse ni amarse. Tenia muchas dudas desde que te fuiste de mi cuarto. Empecé a sentirme insegura, extraña. Algo había pasado.

\- No quería seguir con las dudas, y decidí armar este concurso... Para saber por que mi corazón se acelera cada vez mas... Por que m...mis m...mejillas se vuelven rosas... Y...y por que... duele.

\- Eres rara.

\- Por favor, no te burles de mi.

\- ¿Lo sientes ahora?

\- Lo... si, puedo sentirlo.

\- Ya veo lo que pasa... Era tan obvio que una chiclosa como tu no lo hubiera visto.

\- ¿Que? ¡¿QUE ES?!

\- Estas...

"_enamorada"_

\- ¡¿Ehh?!¿C...com...como lo sabes?

Marceline se acerco un poco mas a mi. Luego se detuvo y su mano siguió su camino. Apoyo su dedo sobre mi pecho y dijo...

\- Es sencillo,boba. Tu corazón late mas fuerte al estar enamorado... la sangre corre mas rápido, y así tus mejillas se vuelven rojas...

Mientras decía esto, iba haciendo surco desde mi pecho hasta las mejillas. Paso su uña por mi cuello y luego apoyo la palma sobre mi mejilla. Me estaba ruborizando... Y ella también.

\- En...entonces... ¿P...por...por que duele?

\- Eso también es simple. No tienes al que amas

\- A...a... q...quiien?

\- A la persona que amas. Te duele por que no puedes tenerlo...

\- P...P...pero... ¿Como puedo yo... hacer que d...deje de doler?

\- Para tu suerte, tengo el remedio para esto...

\- ¡¿E...en serio?! ¡Que alivio! ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Estas preparada?

\- Si, por favor.

\- Bien, intenta no gritar.

Ella no me aviso. Nada ni nadie me aviso. Solo paso, como esas cosas que pasan y nadie se da cuenta, pero con la diferencia que esto era algo grande, importante y crucial. Ella... ella...

ni siquiera aviso que me iba a besar.

Devuelta su lengua jugo con la mía. Me tomaba de atrás y no me soltaba. Me deje ser y que sea lo que ella quiera, aunque mis músculos no aflojaran. Sus colmillos, ¡Podía sentirlos! Su fresco aliento también. Ella me estaba dando un mensaje...

Llevo unos minutos así y termino. Resultado final: Marceline gano.

\- B...bien. Ya estas curada, chiclosa... ¿Te sigue doliendo?

\- N...n...no...

\- Okey, mi trabajo ya esta hecho...

\- A...a propósito... Tu recompensa.

Tome un mecho de cabello y lo arranque. Lo mire y lo extendí hacia Marceline.

\- Toma tu recompensa. Muchas gracias p...por...participar.

\- Oh, no. Yo ya tome mi recompensa. Gracias, chiclosa.

Marceline paso sus dedos sensualmente por sus labios. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Mi segundo beso?. Bien, cada persona tiene sus gustos. Ahora que ya no dolía y entendí lo que era el amor podía volver a ser la de siempre. ¡Ya no había nada que no supiera!

\- Oy...oye, chiclosa.

\- Dime Bonnibel si quieres.

\- Oke...okey, Bonnibel. ¿Segura que ya no te duele nada?

\- Segura, gracias.

\- ¿Ni...ni un poco?

\- Si, ya puedes irte.

\- No crees... ¿que estas siendo un poco maleducada?

\- No, si ya te di las gracias. Puedes irte, por favor. Ahora que estoy curada, puedo volver a ser una princesa. ¿A que es genial?

Marceline giro en sus talones y camino hacia la puerta. No hubo mas palabras, ni expresiones ni nada de ese estilo, solo un portazo y silencio absoluto. Entenderla se me hacia complicado, pero en fin. ¿A quien le importa? Yo volvía a ser la de antes y eso era mas que suficiente.

Luego de dar por terminado el concurso, me recosté en mi cama, sin saber que iba a levantarme con el peor de los males... Ay, pobre de mi.

* * *

"_Era por aquí, si me pasaron la locación bien"_

\- ¡Deja de retumbar, maldito corazón!

"_El...ella ya lo hizo... ¿Dos veces no va a matarla?"_

\- Es de noche... ¡¿Por que tengo tanto calor?!

"_No falta mucho para llegar"_

Allí, a lo lejos una explanada brillante sobre un lago podrido. La única luz del lugar y el único lugar para ir. Llena de rasguños, golpes y heridas, llegue al lugar que tanto busque. La Gurú me estaba esperando.

"_Pero...¿Me abrirá la puerta?"_

Subí a las maderas que hacían de muelle. El olor era de ultratumba y el paisaje el mismísimo infierno, pero no estaba en mis planes irme de allí. Cerré mi puño y basto con tres toscos y sordos golpes para llamar su atención...

\- Oh, Chiclosa... ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

\- Mar...ma...marceline... Y..yo.

\- ¿Viniste para hacerme sentir mal? ¡Que sepas que me importa una mierda lo que hagas!

\- Ma...mar...celine

\- ¡A tomar por culo tu reino y tu! ¡¿Sabes que?!... Vayan...

\- M...marceline...

¡DUELEEE!

No podía seguir aguantándolo. Soportar como mi corazón se estrujaba era imposible. Había noches en las que no podía dormir. Así es, volvía a doler como antes. Mientras le pedía a Marceline que me curara, unas lágrimas se escurrieron de mis ojos, y caí en el muelle desmayada.

\- ¡HEY, CHICLOSA! ¡HEY!

"_¡Chiclosa!"_

* * *

Desperté en un lugar mas sombrío que donde me dormir. Paredes violetas y la decoración mas lúgubre. Mi ropa no era con la que llegue allí, y mis heridas, habían sido tratadas.

Me levante y intente mantenerme en pie. Era cierto que todavía estaba un poco somnolienta, pero aun así, pude divisar la escalera que daba a planta baja.

Baje, y no había nadie, mas que un canto proveniente del cuarto continuo. Lo seguí y me encontré con la Reina Vampiro en la cocina. Estaba preparando algo, pero yo no podía esperar... Ya no iba a esperar.

\- M...marceline.

\- ¡W..wow! ¡Chiclosa! ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Y...ya no me duele... ¿Lo hiciste, verdad?

\- No...no se a que te refieres.

Las mejillas de Marceline se estaban volviendo rojas. Ella ya me había curado 3 veces y contando. Y ahora, llego mi turno de pagar.

\- ¿A... a ti también te duele, no?

-¡¿D...de que e...e...estas hablando?! ¡Yo no, nunca...

"_Deja que te cure"_

Me tire encima de Marceline y oprimí mi pecho contra el suyo. Solo balbuceaba, no me decía que saliera, así que con luz verde, me incline sobre ella. Apoye mi frente sobre la suya. La cara de Marceline... ¡Que linda era sonrojada!. Antes de curarla, pregunte.

"_¿Puedo amarte... por un momento?"_

Y finalmente uní nuestros labios. Con pasión, la rodee con mis brazos y ella me imito. Mis labios no respondían a lo que les ordenaba, ya que invadir la boca de Marceline era lo único que hacían. Marceline ahora era la sumisa y se veía adorable mientras yo apretaba mas y mas contra su cuerpo. El calor, volvió, pero ahora es mas agradable. El corazón a mil, pero estaba feliz. Al fin lo entendí, tarde, pero lo entendí.

Separe nuestros labios y mire a Marceline fijamente. Sus ojos carmesí me penetraban, haciendo mis mejillas no mejillas, sino un par de estufas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pregunte...

\- ¿A...así...así se siente amar? ¿C...c...como es...estuvo?

\- Bonnibel...

"_Estuvo perfecto"_

Nos besamos, charlamos, reímos toda la noche. Amar es algo dulce, lindo, a veces duele, pero basta con besarse para superarlo. Lo sientes, siempre esta dentro, pero no siempre esta despierto. Como conocí a la vampiresa fue una locura, mi primer beso que fue con ella nunca lo olvidare, y amarla... Bueno, no se bien si durara, pero mejor disfrutar el ahora... Es mas, si tuviera que ponerlo en una palabra, seria algo simple, fugaz, pero que no se olvida...

Ya lo tengo

"_Princess loves Vampire"_

* * *

_La gente debería avisarnos que el amor duele. Nacemos, crecemos y nos enamoramos pensando que iba a ser un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, no. Duele y mucho... ¿Pero saben que?_

_El truco esta en amar hasta que te duela. Si te duele, es muy buena señal_

* * *

Bueno, así termina esta historia. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Corta? ¿Aburrida quizás? Ya saben, cualquier comentario en los reviews. A modo de cierre, espero que hallan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo goce escribiéndola. Espero que me sigan en otro proyectos que publicare luego. Además, daros las gracias a todos lo que se pasaron por la historia en su rato libre, lo que esperaban las actualizaciones y obvio a los que dejan reviews y sigan la historia. A todos ellos o ellas, muchas gracias.

Oh, por cierto... ¡También les deseo un muy feliz día de San Valentín! Bien, como acostumbramos, muchas gracias de vuelta y nos leemos luego.

¡Adiós!

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Nicolás. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aquí son de su autoría._


End file.
